Wishing You Were Here
by CarlaAndPeter
Summary: A one part story about Carla going to visit Hayley's grave one year after she has passed away.


**A quick one part story about Carla and Hayley to try to make up for my lack of updates recently. I wrote this quite quickly and it's not too long so it won't be perfect but I wanted to share it anyway.**

** It's coming up to one year since Hayley passed away and Carla is in the last month of her pregnancy. This will not follow the storyline of corrie and Carla and Peter are still together excited for the arrival of their baby. Tina and Peter's affair did not happen and Carla didn't lose her baby. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. **

* * *

Carla stepped out of her car with a bunch of flowers in her hand heading towards the entrance of the graveyard where her dear friend was buried. It was a cold January morning and as the wind blew Carla wrapped her coat around her as well as she could with an eight month baby bump. She made her way through the graveyard seeing other people lay flowers for their loved ones. As she approached Hayley's grave she noticed that she had not been the only one to come and lay flowers as a small bunch of roses sat by the gravestone. Carla kneeled down and read the note attached to them, seeing that they were from Roy.

_To my dearest Hayley, _

_I miss you more every day_

_Roy x_

She smiled at the note, her mind drifting to her memories of Roy and Hayley together hoping that one day, looking back she would see her and Peter's relationship like theirs. Peter was the person that she wanted to make memories with and grow old with.

She sat down on the grass, glad that the pressure was taken off her feet. It was hard work carrying her baby around all day, especially in her heels, which she refused to stop wearing. The grass was slightly damp but she didn't care, she shuffled over closer to the grave stone and placed down the flowers. She took a deep breath and began to speak as if Hayley could hear her. She didn't know if Hayley would be able to hear her but she like to believe that she was there with her, listening to what she had to say. It brought her a lot of comfort to believe that she could come here and talk to Hayley just like she did with Liam when she came to lay flowers for him.

_"I miss you so much Hayles. I still can't quite believe you're gone. Sometimes I go into the café and think I'm going to see you standing there behind the counter with Roy or go into the factory and expect to see you running round trying to sort everyone out. The factory sure is different without you working there, like there's a piece missing when I go over to the machines to tell them all to stop gossiping and get on with their work. Not that I ever had to tell you that. I've tried to get Sally to help with some of the things you did but she's not the same Hayley, nobody can do that job quite like you did. You know what Sally's like, thinks she owns the place because I've asked her to sort out some paperwork. We all miss you so much Hayley. Especially Roy, he loves you more than anyone in the world. I often pop by the café just to check he's alright and he's always been there for me these last few months. He's such an amazing man and you two were very lucky to have each other and I'm so grateful I've had both of you in my life. _

_ Hey, I bet you would never have imagined me sitting here the size of house with an eight month baby bump would you? In a months time I'm going to be a mum Hayles. I can't quite believe it yet, and I don't think I will until it's actually born. I wish you were here to be part of its life. At the start I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. I considered not having it but I couldn't go through with it. Took me weeks to build up the courage to tell Peter. I wish I had you there to advise me on what to do in those few weeks because you always know what to say. I know for a fact that you would have said all the right things to me. But anyway, I decided to keep the baby, obviously, and I just wish you could have been part of its life. You're so great with kids and I know you would have given me the best advice on what to do when it won't stop crying or wakes me up in the night or gets baby sick all over my clothes. But even although you're not here I'll make sure that he or she knows about you and you're part of their life. I'll tell them all about you and what an amazing woman you were. _

_There's not a day goes by where I don't think about you Hayley. It's so unfair that you had to leave us when you did, you're one in a million, one of the strongest women I had the pleasure of knowing. Thank you so much for being there for me all the times when I needed you and I hope I was able to be there for you when you needed but you know I'm no good with things like that. I'll never forget the times we spent together, all the memories we made, good and bad and in your last few weeks I'll always remember the chats that we had and the time we spent together. And my wedding. You made that day so special Hayley. Of all the shops I went to, must have looked at near to 100 dresses but none of them were what I wanted. You made me the perfect dress and I was honoured to walk down the aisle in such a beautiful dress made by one of my best friends. I still have that final sketch and I'll treasure it forever. My wedding seems like such a distant memory now. Married life isn't perfect, but it is Peter Barlow I'm married to. But I am happy. Very happy actually. And in a month or so we'll actually have our own son or daughter. I can't guarantee you I'll be a great mum because I'm not sure of that myself but I'll try my very best."_

Carla picked up the flowers and placed them against the gravestone next to Roy's, kissing her hand and placing it against where Hayley's name was. "_I'll never forget you Hayley_" she said, wiping the tears that fell down her cheeks. She got up from her position on the grass and took on last look at her friend's grave before turning round and walking back to her car.

* * *

**One Month Later**

After hours of painful labour Carla lay in her hospital bed with Peter by her side with their beautiful baby girl in her arms. "I can't believe she's here" Carla said, unable to take here eyes off her daughter.

"She's so beautiful" Peter said, in awe of the baby in his wife's arms.

"Have you got a name for her?" A nurse asked as she came over to Carla's bedside.

"Yeah we do" Carla said, smiling,

"We're going to call her Hayley."


End file.
